When I see you again
by theworldscrazy
Summary: Hermione can't find a guy right for her, so to fix her problem she goes to the past to meet Carlisle Cullen. She meets his children when they arrive in the family, in diffrent eras of the past. Sorry for bad summary, good story please read. Its my first. Rating might go up


_When I see you again_

Hermione Granger did not like guys, no scratch that she could not get guys. Not like she wasn't interested in them or she wasn't pretty but it was because she wanted a lasting relationship. Not a one night stand, like most of the guys wanted, she knew. She wanted to have a nice house steady job and a good husband and maybe even 3 little children running around or reading books. She was not fit for this time period when it came to men. They did not want to wake up to the same face every morning and see the same person every day, where as Hermione did. Her thoughts with guys were they don't make them like they use to.

Cookies and Hard Decisions

Hermione Granger walked through the park to get to Grimlands Place. The Order had a meeting that night. She concentrated on the address and then entered the place that held so many memories. She walked down the hall, where she heard voices. Ron's and Harry's to be exact. " Take that you." " Oh no you didn't, so take that." "hahhahahaha" She walked in not expecting to see what she saw in the kitchen. Her boys as she refered to them as, where having a cookie batter fight.

"Hey" She called as she entered the ever so messy kitchen. Ron had a Spatula in his hand and was waving it around like a crazy person, was standing in the corner. He turned and saw Hermione with an exasperated look. He had a guilty look and said " Ummm... well we were hungry and you know ... tried to make.." She interrupted him. " A mess, cause it sure looks like you achieved that and you didn't um... you know try to even keep the umm.. you know the kitchen clean." She mocked him. She heard a laugh behind her and got greeted by a man covered in batter and looking sheepishly at her. It was the one and only Boy Who Lived. He tried to look serious but failed. She rolled her eyes at him. Harry tried to make an excuse on why the floor was covered with ingredients and why the walls where splattered. " Well Mrs. Wesaly was out so we tried to um make cookies and... um.. Ron started the batter fight!" Harry blurted out. "Thanks mate, I know you have my back" Ron muttered sarcastically.

"What do you boys say?" Hermione questioned

"Sorry" The boys said.

Right about then the Order shows up, they take one look at , the kitchen, the boys and Hermione lecturing the boys,and burst out laughing, with the exception of Severus Snape, Narcissa Malfoy and Molly Weasley. Molly starts cleaning up while glaring at the rest of the Order. Remus was laughing so hard his sides hurt, his wife Tonks had joined him in laughter after seeing the cookie battered covered boys. Sirius had been laughing so hard he was now on the ground howling. Draco snickered in the background. The rest of the Order was laughing and some had amusement in their eyes, Albus Dumbledore. After a good 4 minutes, the Order had started cleaning to get back on Molly's good side. After all the kitchen was clean along with the boys, they sat down to have their meeting. With Voldemort gone and no danger in sight, it was more for fun and good times sake, only one big issue was going to be needed to address.

" Well my dear Hermione, I believe sending you to 1667 would be a good thing."Albus Dumbledore said.

Draco said " It will help you find love so we don't have to hear about you non- existant boyfriend and it would be educational." He had a smirk on and seeing Hermione huff it grew wider.

"It would be to test out a new potion, however if the potion malfunctions or you want to come back in here just take this potion." Remus said handing her a small bottle with a sealed cap.

"It would serve a purpose, you purpose would be to fall in love and you can't leave the time period until you figure out and get the purpose done"Blaise said. Harry added more to the growing number who were for the potion. " You will be perfectly safe and it will be good for you but also to the world of science."

Hermione's thoughts were whirling. Should she, should she not? It would be a great opportunity and educational. Fred's voice brought her back to reality. "You did always say that they don't make men like they use too. Would going back hundreds of years help?" His teased her.

She looked determined then said " Alright give me the potion."

Tonks had asked if she was sure she wanted to do this. Hermione replied "Give me it before I lose my nerve."

Severus Snape stepped forward and explained the potion. It would transform her clothing each time she went to a different era, and it would change clothing because it would take more that a day to capture the purpose and get it all done. She would have money when needed for it would magically appear and she would live in what ever house address was in her pocket. She would have her wand but make sure the muggles don't see it. And she could go by her real name and no telling anyone she was in the past.

So she took the potion in Severus' hand and gulped it in one, made a face then felt a familiar pull in her stomach like she did when she used the time turner back in her 3 year.

Hello Doctor Hermione's Here

Hermione landed on her feet, she was in heels and a huge dress was on her, she had a cloke on and she was cold. She felt that her hair was up and she definetly knew she had a corceet on. She felt for a pocket of some sort, and she found one, feeling a paper between her hand she raised it up to see the address printed on it. She then realised she was outside on a winters day. Hermione hurried to cross the street. She looked both ways then crossed. A horse pulled out of now where and charged at her. Hermione was knocked down and felt a sharp pain in her leg. She heard someone yell grab that horse and yelling all about. She felt some one pick her up. She looked into the eyes of her carryer and he said "I'm taking you to the hospital" She then felt everything fade to darkness.

She woke up to a bright day and she wondered how she got there.

Oh yeah Harry "perfectly safe" Hermioen thought as she remembered what had happened. Just then she noticed her leg was up and suspened in the air. She remembered the pain in her leg she probalby broke it or sprained it.

The doctor came in to her room. He smile and said "Hello, I'm Doctor Carlsie Cullen." He was hot, no doubt about it. His pale skin and unearthy gergousness. It clicked he was a vampire. How the heck can a vampire be in a hospital with so much blood around him?! He began checking her vitals andd asking her questions. She answered them, keeping her eyes on him.

Days went by and Doctor Cullen or Carlsie as she called him visted her when he had his tea break and other breaks. For she had captivated him. She was itellegant and funny, charming and beautaful. Hermione as he called her did not throw hersefl at him but insted made him fall in love with her. He could tell it was the same for her, the falling in love part. It hurt him to know that one day she would leave for she was getting better. Hermione made him feel human again. He wished that she would become Mrs. Cullen. He was ever so thankful for that horse.

It was all to soon that Hermione could leave the hospital. She loved him and was sad to go. She went to her new house. She felt lonely the next day. So she went back to the hospital this time not unconsius,but to vist the doctor she had grown to love. Carlsie was walking to the tea room, he missed going to Hermione's room.

"Carlise" Hermione called as she walked to the hall.

He turned to see her gliding towards him. God he thought she was more attractive than anything.

" Afternoon to you Miss Hermione Granger."

They talked all through his break. They were in love. However before they departed she said " I love you, I'll see you in a few years." Before he could ask her what that ment she had slipped away.


End file.
